Hidden Faith
by lotuspod777
Summary: After an incident, Tsuruga Ren is disabled and unable to act. With all responsibility weighing down on Kyoko's shoulders, she has no choice but to do the best she can to protect the one she loves. With Ren unable to push back his fears, he began to suspect his wife, sending both of them into an uncomfortable phase. What happens if she began to confess her issues to another man?
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you for the reviews! Oh my god, it's been such a long time since I've written a fanfic. I'm actually super emotional right now and a little proud of the little chapter I created. It's difficult to get back into the routine of writing with school and homework and all that fun and agitating shit but I'm very excited to see how this turns out. I had a little crisis with writing and it abruptly stopped because of some personal issues but hey, now I'm back and that's what matters. I get to be in the family again. Love you all!**_

It was just before midnight when Mogami Kyoko stepped inside the condo with a relieved sigh. She took off her iconic Burberry trench coat and dropped it beside a pile of scripts ripped into pieces. She stared at the pieces of paper scattered around her feet and curled her toes. It's been two years.

Tsuruga Ren came into the living room with his usual attire; a pair of jeans and a black satin shirt that clung to the contours of his body. The only difference for the last two years was that there was a blanket draped over the lower half of his body as he sat on the wheelchair with the heels of his feet propped up by two metal plates.

"Welcome back." He said and smiled. A Cheshire grin plastered onto face filled with wretchedness. He had a shadow of whiskers and his messy bangs fell over his face. He could not maintain the warmth in his eyes as he watched his wife tuck wild strands of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," Kyoko said and kicked off her heels. She met him halfway as he wheeled himself towards her body where she fell lightly onto his lap. With all the passion left for the day, she kissed him.

"I missed you so much, Ren." She whispered between kisses, her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers rubbing the smooth roundness of his earlobe.

He didn't reply and yet again, she felt a harsh stab to her chest. Clenching her hands into a fist, she bit back a sob and stood up, hiding her eyes under her overgrown bangs.

"I'll prepare dinner. Are you hungry?"

again, Ren didn't reply. It wasn't as if she was expecting an answer anyway; what more can you say to a husband who haven't uttered a single declaration of love towards his wife for the past two years?

Ren followed behind her as she moved around the kitchen. He gripped the wheels until his knuckles turned pure white. He watched, silent but deadly as Kyoko moved around the kitchen frantically. His eyes watered as he watched the bags under her eyes getting darker, her hair wild, her small, fragile body on the verge of collapsing. Yet, she worked every day from early morning to night, coming back to their condo between breaks to cook lunch. And now, as she fought the urge to lie down and sleep, she knew she couldn't. Ren needed to take his medication and his stubborn stomach will not accept any type of food unless Kyoko forced him to eat it. He was robotic.

He hated torturing her like this. He was a useless man with legs that will not budge. They can never make love like they used to and he can never pick her up like a child and press her against him. Therapy was progressing extremely slowly and there's barely a small chance that he may be able to walk again.

But that was wishful thinking. That much, he knew.

"Kyoko, why won't you leave me?" He gritted. Kyoko continued slicing the cucumber, unmoved by the all so familiar words.

She slid the vegetable into a bowl and mixed slowly with a spatula. "Dinner will be ready in five."

His heart raced in his ears. He was overcome with the questions that fought his consciousness. What if Kyoko got sick of taking care of him? What if she finds a new lover? Or worse, what if she falls in love with someone else?

Ren took the bottle of wine she prepared and threw it to the opposite side towards the fridge where it met the cold steel and shattered, red stain flying over the floor. "Answer me!"

Kyoko continued, cold and frightened, setting a plate over at the dinner table. Then, she walked back towards her husband but stopped just before the shard of the bottle looking back up at her. Ren's eyes widened.

Kyoko impaled her foot onto the glass, her skin breaking from pressure as blood poured out of her.

"Kyoko! No!" Ren yelled as he wheeled desperately towards her. She took another step and impaled her other foot with a smaller shard of glass.

The younger actress winced and took off the shards off of the bottom of her feet.

"Is this what you want, Ren?" She asked, clenching the two pieces of bloody glass in her hands. "Do you want me to lose my legs too? Because I'll do it! I'll fucking do it!"

Her eyes were wild.

For the first time in years since the incident, he never encountered over the fact that she would do something this extreme. It was unfathomable. The once innocent, careful and health-conscious woman has reached her breaking point. She was always there for him but now, the thing that she needed the most was her husband's reassuring words.

Ren pushed himself off the chair and crawled pathetically towards her. Kyoko knelt and gathered the broken man into her embrace, her sobs against the silkiness of his hair.

"I'm sorry, Ren! I'm so…so sorry."

He hushed her and pecked her cheek before grabbing her calves in his large hands, his fingers brushing over the fresh wound.

"Don't ever do this again! Do you understand, Kyoko? Never!"

She grabbed his shoulders and pinned him down on the floor, his hair wet with wine.

"Then don't you dare say that. I'm won't ever give up on you and that's it. I swear to god Ren, I…I…" She whispered her eyes red.

He growled and yanked her towards him, crushing his lips with hers. His left hand unbuttoned the trail of buttons down her blouse while the other contained a fistful of auburn hair. She moaned into the kiss, her hands cupping the rough edges of his face.

"I love you…god, I love you so much. It'll be okay…I promise." He said, his tongue tracing the bottom of her plump, pink lips.

"Yes…oh, yes."

She closed her eyes and succumbed to the oblivion of his embrace. It was one of those rare moments of tenderness when all other problems were forgotten. It was their time to be there for one another with no other motives involved. But in the back of their minds, both of them knew that this is far from over.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After dinner and all the clean-up process that came after it, it was already almost two in the morning. Kyoko limped towards the bedroom while he followed, his pitiful eyes on her limping feet. She went over to the closet to grab his pajamas. The silk cloth felt cool on her hands. Using his strong arms, he slid himself off the wheelchair and onto the white bed sheets, twisting his hips to sit upright. She handed him his shirt and went to undo his jeans, her face carrying a rosy blush.

She slid the jeans off of him and slid the black bottoms up his legs to his waist where he propped himself up to let the waistband rest at his hips. Kyoko leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She took off her ripped undergarments soaked with sweat and threw it into the laundry basket before tucking both of them under the blanket. These days, they slept with the lights on. She knew why but never asked.

"Goodnight, love." He said and captured his lips with hers. With one last kiss, Kyoko wrapped her body onto his and rested her head onto the bulge of his arm.

She was asleep instantly.

All through the night Ren stared silently at the peacefulness that overthrew her distraught expression. He observed the way her lips were slightly parted, her nose crinkling as a strand of hair ticked her face and her eyelids contently closed to hide the fire she hid beneath them.

He looked…and looked…and looked.

He was madly in love with her all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews, my lovely readers. I enjoyed reading every single one of them (including the ones written in Spanish using google translate lol). Enjoy!**_

Tsuruga Ren dressed up extra special today. Despite his worry for Kyoko's injury, she insisted on finishing her work for the day before retiring for the rest of the week. He was wearing a crisp new Armani shirt along with a pair of black slacks that fitted his form perfectly. It took him longer than usual to do his morning routines, but today he was excited to finally gather up the courage to face the public. There was no doubt that it was going to stir up new gossip in tomorrow's magazines and blogs.

He called Yashio, who has refused to take another actor as his client, to come and pick him up to get to where Kyoko was shooting. Holding his smart phone to his ears, Ren spoke calm and collectively.

"Um, I know it's a lot to ask but I was wondering if you can take me to where Kyoko is shooting. I know that she has training for her new script today so I was wondering if you can-"

Yashiro's jaw nearly hit the floor. It has been months since he called. "Yes! Of course!" He exclaimed, not even waiting to hear the rest of the sentence as he shot out of LME and to his car. It was going to be an exciting day indeed.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was in her dressing room, zipping up her costume. A designer helped her in a smooth, tight black dress that hugged every curve of her body. Her hair was twisted up in a small, messy bun, her makeup enabling her complexion glow. She was a sight to behold. Kyoko winced as she stepped into her heels, the bandage on the soles rubbing up against her wound.

"Eh, Kyoko-chan, are you sure you can walk?"

The younger actress offered a sheepish smile. "Don't worry, Taka-san, I can manage."

She bit the insides of her cheeks and walked out of the dressing room only to crush her entire face into the bastard's chest. It was as if a brick was thrown in her face repeatedly.

"Ouch!" She whispered, bringing her palm up to her nose as she stared into the pair of amused eyes above. "What are you made of? A rock?"

"I'm only rock hard when it comes to certain types of situations, Kyoko-chan."He said, his voice dripping with venomous seduction. She rolled her eyes. She groaned, knowing that she'll be stuck with the asshole for the next three hours.

Both of them turned as a commotion was heard at the opposite end of the park. A young woman shrieked as two striking men made their way towards the young actors. Kyoko's eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat.

Ren wheeled his way towards his wife, his smile barely faltering as he caught sight of the silver haired bastard that has been infatuated with Kyoko ever since they met.

"Tsuruga Ren. What an honor to see you in this condition." Reino grinned, watching the retired actor stare daggers into his eyes.

Kyoko glared at her coworker and grabbed his arm. From a distance, it seemed loving and sweet, but only Ren and Yashio could see that she gripped his arm with brute force.

"I'd appreciate it if you can leave my personal life alone, _Beagle_." She smiled.

Reino's eyes locked with hers only to acknowledge that Kyoko wasn't angry with him. She was scared that she would be misunderstood by her husband by how intimate they were acting earlier. With a silent sigh, he nodded and left. It wasn't his time to shine yet.

Yashio patted Ren on the back before disappearing in the crowd of photographers struggling to get a picture of the tragic prince of entertainment.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko said, taking a seat on his lap. She cupped his shaved face and examined his face to see if there were any injuries. He nearly swooned at her touch.

"I wanted to come see you work. Can't a husband spoil himself with a few glimpses?" He whispered, kissing her soft tinted cheeks. "Director Ogata gave me permission to watch whenever I wanted."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I spoil you way too much."

He pinched her nose. "Look who's talking."

They laughed momentarily before she wheeled him a few feet away from the stage, perfectly in view. Instead of spending his time with nostalgia, Ren eyed the silver-haired singer with hatred as he put his arm around Kyoko's waist, nearly brushing over the curve of her buttocks. His heart raced yet again, mind raging with impure thoughts of an imaginary infidelity. Kyoko did her best to stay as distant as possible, but the script made them as lovers, and you cannot be lovers without a little intimate touch here and there.

He watched closely at how they interacted, seeing how Kyoko will smile slightly, unable to help herself to Reino's snide comments and jokes. Every time she indulged herself with his jokes, she made sure to wave at her husband or at least catch a glimpse. They made a striking couple; a symbol of beauty, freedom and perfection. Ren felt old all of the sudden, sitting on the wheelchair, slightly cold from the wind with every part of his body sending vibes of insecurity. He hated it.

Kyoko glanced over at him and waved. The training started and both actors were excellent in reciting their lines with the right expression and emphasis, if it wasn't for the Freudian slip.

"It wasn't as if you ever loved me!" Kyoko yelled, her tears falling while she pounded Reino's chest. The playboy held her in his arms, his gaze warming at the sight of her pitiful expression.

"I loved you, Kyoko. I loved you all this time…you just couldn't see past what I pretend to be."

The entire set froze.

Director Ogata cleared his throat, fighting the urge to turn his head around and explain to the man with a hard cold expression, sitting uncomfortably on the wheelchair.

"Um, Reino, it's Sayuri, not Kyoko. Do you want to run through the scene again?"

He nodded and they ran through the lines, this time, managing to get every word correctly. The bastard did it on purpose, he thought. Kyoko was flustered with worry, but she continued, refusing to look weak in front of her husband. It wasn't until the end of the shoot did they notice that Ren was gone. Everyone was quiet. It seemed as if the whole world knew their marriage was on the edge of the cliff.

Who could stand looking at a man broken over and over again? He wasn't going to sit there and watch his wife get taken by a younger, much healthier and talented man. He trusted Kyoko with all his life until his mind wandered in the depths of insecurity. Maybe offering his love is just not enough?

Kyoko ran past the staff and changed quickly, nearly ripping the dress apart. She called Yashio to see whether he knew of Ren's whereabouts. It seems that the manager took him home, still in the car.

Kyoko quickly thanked the staff gathered up her water bottle inside her bag. Reino was resting against the stage, his hands deep in his pockets as he watched the woman he love fight for her marriage. She was on the verge of tears, knowing deep in her heart that a small mistake would cost her his life. He almost regretted what he did. Almost. With everything in her hands, she dashed to her car and screeched out of the drive way and out of the set. It was a thirty minute drive and Reino hoped that she got there safe and sound.

After all, what kind of man would bring sorrow upon the woman he loved?

Soon, he told himself, very soon. She'll come to him. And when she does, there's no going back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews! Reading all those comments made me so teary-eyed. I love you all! Also, sorry about Yashiro's name; it's been a while since I've read Skip Beat. Enjoy!**_

Kyoko found Ren on the balcony floor, propped up by the railings as the busy streets of Tokyo surrounded them. She immediately dropped her bags on the couch, absolutely terrified at the sight of her husband's hunched shoulder. She never wanted to do or say anything that would scrape the small amount of ego he has left but it was her job as an actress to be someone else in front of a screen. She's been through a variety of roles; prostitute, yakuza member, high school student, and many more to come.

Ren was facing the opposite direction. With the blaring horns and loud conversations, he did not hear his wife admiring him from behind the glass frames. She crawled towards him and placed one hand on the cool glass before leaning forward to leave a red mark the shape of her lips. Her body was refraining from her to reach out towards him, kiss his perspired neck or even hold his large hands within her small ones.

With the strength of a fighter, she slowly slid the glass and reached out for him, her fingers tips brushing his shoulder blades. A sharp intake of breath resonated as he turned, his lips crashing right onto Kyoko's. He rested his hand onto her chest but slid it down further until he welcomed her fully into his long arms. She came back for him. She desired him and there was nothing more that could be said during that moment. Kyoko took her sweet time touching his jaw, her lips tracing the places she has gone over with her fingers.

"Kyoko…why…?" He gasped, knowing that he had made her worry.

"You," she sobbed, punching his chest with her fists. "You idiot. You didn't even tell me you were leaving. How was I supposed to know how you're feeling?"

"Oh, love." He whispered, licking the curl of her ear. "I couldn't stand watching you smile for him."

She fisted the fabric of his shirt. "It's my job, Ren. You know I only love you."

He took her chin between his fingers and forced her to look in his eyes. "Do you really love me?"

Kyoko nodded with every ounce of sincerity. The retired actor's hooded eyes scanned her pale, flawless face. He twirled the ends of her hair.

"Then cancel your contract with Director Ogata."

Her eyes widened as she dropped her hands at her side. There was a silence pause as she lowered herself towards the floor, her bangs covering her eyes as she stared down at the tile floor.

"Why?" She asked. "Why, Ren?"

He grinded his teeth. "I don't want you acting as a lover. Especially with that asshole."

Kyoko clenched her fists. "We didn't do anything!" She defended.

Ren nodded. "I know. That's why, to take precautions, I want you to cancel your contract for this film."

She felt her heart burning, the heat rising up to her neck and into the back of her throat. He was asking her to do the impossible. She loved acting, especially this role. It made her feel like a woman; the only escape she had for the past ten months. Not only that, this further established that Ren doesn't trust her; even after four years of marriage. Fuck precautions.

"We're more than halfway done with the film. I can't quit now; I'll be blacklisted!"

Ren shrugged. "So what? Didn't you say if you had me, it'll be enough? That everything else out of the picture doesn't matter?"

She stuttered, her voice unable to make words. "I…I can't. You know how expensive it is to do that too and not just that, all my coworkers are my friends. They'll have to start over from scratch if they have to hire a new actress."

"Well then that's too bad Kyoko. I'll pay for it and you're not working with him."

She stood. "No one owns me. I am my own woman whether I'm married to you or not. Again, that was acting. You of all people should know how the business works!"

"Business doesn't require you to act like a whore."

A loud slap rang through the condo. Kyoko's hand met his left cheek so hard it left a dark stain, the swelling turning into numbness. Ren nearly cried out from the force of her attack. It was sudden and expected. He didn't realize how much he was hurting her. The side that he tried so hard to hide has suddenly taken over him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"K-Kyoko…I-I'm," He stammered and reached out towards her but she retreated backwards, running back inside the condo and grabbing her limp bag along the way.

"Kyoko, wait, please!" Ren yelled as he dragged himself across the floor towards her but she was way too fast for him to catch up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He said, dragging his limp body and grabbing onto the coffee table in order to at least give him something to hold onto besides the floor.

She disappeared into the bedroom, grabbing his old sports bag and stuffing random articles of clothing into them. She needed to get out for a few days, just until he gets his head back on straight. Kyoko swung the bag over her shoulders and walked to the doorway, unable to meet Ren's saddened gaze as he saw the bag.

"You're leaving me?" He asked, his voice equivalent of a child.

"Just for a few days. I need to get away from all of this." She answered without looking at him.

"You're coming back…right?" He asked again, his voice even softer than before.

His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he waited for her to reply.

"Yes. I'll come back to cook and see if there's anything you need. Otherwise, I'm sleeping at a hotel. I can't stay with you now; it's suffocating."

He clenched the corner of the table. "I'm sorry, Kyoko. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to say that."

"No." She turned towards him. "I'm glad you did. I'm glad that I finally know what you think of me all these years."

He shook his head. "I was stupid. You're my wife; I know who you are better than anyone."

She bit her lips and walked towards the door, slipping on her shoes. "I have to go."

With those four words, she left, not knowing that right as she stepped out the door, her marriage was completely crumbled.

She drove up to one of the place she loved the most; the Darumaya's restaurant. Her presence in the restaurant was as nerve wracking as the customers who began to ask for photos and signatures. The elderly couple welcomed her as a parent caring for their child. She retired into the old room she used to stay at. It was a small cramped space that carried nothing but a futon, a round table and a vanity in the corner. There was no other furniture. It was as if she has never left.

She washed her face in the bathroom and brushed her hair, her eyes looking back and forth at the large princess cut diamond that adorned her ring finger. Ren had proposed to her in the most dramatic fashion ever made in the history of man. She smiled at the memory.

After taking a shower, she dressed in the only outfit that could possibly be worn as she finally realized that she grabbed nothing but collared shirts, a nightgown, and underwear. She hesitated to dial home but managed to do it anyways. Outside the restaurant, she hid under the shadow of a fallen roof and called her husband. He picked up on the first ring.

"Kyoko, where are you?"

She clenched the phone in her hand. "I'm at a friend's house."

Ren, on the other side of the city, shut his eyes in pain at the thought of her sleeping on the couch, cold and unloved. No woman should be put through that.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked this time, concern and guilt evident in her voice.

"I did." He lied. "Yashiro came over earlier and helped."

"Ah…that's nice."

A moment of peace resonated. "I love you. You know that, right?" She said at last, bringing up the fight they had that afternoon. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"I deserve it, Kyoko. I shouldn't have let false rumors overwhelm me."

Her lips thinned at the thought. She knew that the paparazzi were everywhere ever since her popularity increased. It became even worse after Ren retired from acting. They all wanted a picture of her and another man in a compromising position, trying to declare to the world what kind of woman she actually is. It would make any magazine company CEO a billionaire if the front page news posted her as a cheat.

"Will you be okay tonight?" They said together and chuckled.

"Well, it's getting late. So you better-"

"Kyoko?"

Turning to the man who stood in the rain with a red umbrella over his head, Kyoko dropped her cellphone into the puddle of water. The line was cut off and Ren held the phone against his ear, listening to the elongated beep of disconnection. He recognized that voice; not just that, he knew who it was.

Kyoko gaped at the man, blushing as she realized the thin dress she was wearing was visible to his hot gaze. She swore to god that the man had the eyes of a hawk.

"Reino-san…why are you-?"


End file.
